


An EruRi Collection

by shynonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 17,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shynonymous/pseuds/shynonymous
Summary: This is a collection of my writings from tumblr that I never put on here. They range from very short to medium length, from angsty-ish to nsfw. Please enjoy a few quick reads.





	1. The Usual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up first is short and angsty... (kind of like Levi haha)

Levi sat in Erwin's office, something he did often. He would do his work in there, they would eat together and share tea together. It was where Levi felt relaxed, only after a good cleaning.

Levi looked up at the door. Erwin entered giving that usual smile. Erwin never treated him like someone beneath him. He accepted Levi for who he was and accepted his friendship. Erwin had something over Levi, something even Levi couldn't explain.

Erwin was now sitting at his desk like usual. Working too long and too hard. His desire for success was what also drove Levi. When Erwin made a break through or when the SC had a successful expedition there was a pride in Levi. He felt he had chosen right and well in following Erwin, the crazy man with big ideas.

Erwin was at the window looking out. Levi knew his thoughts were everywhere. Knew Erwin held the weight of their world on his shoulders. The only one willing to risk and the only one willing to carry the blame. Levi had seen Erwin several times looking dejected, that had become something frequent and usual, too. Thinking no one would notice but Levi did. He knew and understood Erwin was dealing with a lot of burdens; problems with the living, the dead, and his own demons.

Levi blinked and Erwin was gone. He looked to the door, the desk, the window. Gone. Levi choked on a sob. He would have to force himself into the new usual. Erwin wasn't coming back and it was Levi's choice.

Levi stood. He threw the books and papers off their resting places. He flipped the table, knocked over the chair he had been sitting in, he pulled the books off the shelves. He ripped anything he could get his hands on, smashed anything near and swiped the desk clean by sending papers flying through the air. He sobbed but forced tears back and made his eyes burn and blurry.

The door opened and Hanji entered after hearing the commotion. They bent picking up papers. Levi yelled at them to not touch anything. He screamed. This is now his usual.


	2. Untitled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is rather short too. It's a fun little modern au story with no real purpose other than I wanted to write it.

"Please, Levi," Erwin shamelessly begged.

They had been lying in bed for twenty minutes reading and going through their social media outlets when Levi heard a sound from Erwin. He knew what would be coming next. Erwin laid his tablet down in his lap and turned to Levi.

Aware he had his husbands attention, Levi, without looking at him, asked, "What?"

"I have a hunger only you can satisfy," the other declared.

"Uh-huh," Levi returned.

"Baby, i want it," Erwin insisted.

Levi finally looked at him. "Not tonight. It gets so messy and dirty. Another time."

"But it's been so long." Erwin caressed Levi's cheek. "Please, Levi."

"Then do it yourself. But not in bed, you'll dirty it."

"I like it when you do it for me, you do it the best. And the bed is so comfortable, it's better here."

Levi sighed. It was rare for the other to be so persistent. "Alright. Give me some time." He climbed out of the bed.

"Will you wear that sexy apron for me?" Erwin asked excited.

"Don't get greedy," Levi said annoyed and threw a pillow at him.

It took Levi nearly thirty minutes before he returned to the room. Erwin didn't complain or rush him as he knew he had to prepare and it was worth the wait. Wearing the apron, he entered the room. "You better not have fallen asleep." He stood at the end of the bed.

"Delicious," Erwin stated. He licked his lips.

"Yeah, yeah," Levi said. "Here's your spaghetti sandwich." He held out the plate to Erwin, who happily took the sloppy sandwich. "Fucking disgusting," Levi said. "You better not get the bed dirty," he warned.

"Your cooking is the best. It's so good," Erwin said through a mouthful. "Cheesy and meaty."

Levi made a disgusted face but went back to his book. He had read nearly three pages when he heard and saw Erwin put the plate on the table next to the bed. Erwin leaned over giving Levi a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, babe. It was good."

Levi gave him a look. "Yeah."

Erwin placed his hand at Levi's chin. He kissed him letting it linger. "Your cooking is good," Erwin said when they parted, "but you're the tastiest dessert."


	3. Untitled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is a super short read.

There are many things Levi abhors- poorly prepared tea, being told what to do, being unprepared, to name a few. But there are two things that he detests the most: slovenliness and needless possessiveness. Having joined the SC he had, unfortunately, experienced both severely.

The people and the government treat the scouting legion like their personal guards. Calling on them when danger arose and criticizing them when things went wrong. Behaving as if the legion owed them something.

The battles and expeditions created a mess. Being covered in filth and surrounded by blood and sweat. Disgusting. Levi learned to deal with it but would never be happy about it. When he wasn't dealing with corps business he made sure to keep himself and his lodgings impeccably neat and clean.

It was no secret about his distastes. However, one of Levi's favorite things is when he can see, against his clean, pale skin, the purple and red marks that taint his body. When Erwin branded him as his own in hidden places only he could see brought about by a salacious side of Levi like he had never known.

He wanted Erwin to possess him, to mark him, to dirty him.


	4. Untitled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, set in canon based from when I was having the sads about Erwin's demise. It's my take on a more in depth Levi point of view.

Levi knelt on the rooftop. He couldn't take his eyes away from Erwin's motionless body. He was one breath away from no return and Levi knew he could give Erwin another chance. He felt, or rather knew, Erwin was necessary for them to continue and succeed. There were so many things to be done that needed Erwin. Giving Erwin the serum would make him the very thing they had been fighting against all along. Together they could accomplish so much more if Erwin had the titan abilities. He was already a tough opponent. Brilliant and skilled and if he was injected with the serum he would be an unstoppable force. They could do so much.

However, none of this was reason enough for Levi. All he needed and wanted was for Erwin to be alive. Even if they struggled and fought forever as long as Erwin was there he didn't care what happened.

But if the past was any indication of Erwin's unfair treatment he knew the future he wanted could never be. Just minutes ago, Levi recalled, he was at the edge of a subordinates blade fighting over who would be injected with the serum. Levi would have argued forever for Erwin but a recent recruit forced him to face a sad reality. The recruit's words were still just as loud and vivid, it repeated constantly.

"The only one able to destroy the titans is a demon."

Levi had stared at him then, realization hitting him hard. The recruit knew nothing about Erwin but thought him a demon. This was no different from all the people who yelled, criticized, and bad-mouthed Erwin. None of them knew the real man. What he sacrificed and how he never blamed anyone but himself.

Levi remembered Kenny and the last words they shared. "Everyone is a slave to something," he had said. Erwin unconsciously raised his arm above his head. Levi could hear his mind was in the past. Between the current state of Erwin and Levi's own memory of a smiling Erwin thanking him Levi knew he had to set him free.

After a given promise Erwin was gone. Breaking into his melancholy were the sounds of a newly formed titan. He broke his gaze away from Erwin's body looking at what had become.

"I see," Levi said. Knowing he could not have done that to Erwin. Erwin as a titan, as a monster, was not Erwin. Not his Erwin.


	5. I've Been Waiting For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a submission for another blogs monthly theme. The title is the theme and it's a fast read.

Levi watched from above, flying and maneuvering through the underground like that of a bird soaring through the open blue sky. He had taken to the 3d maneuvering gear like a pro and he had also taken it illegally. That was why he was now being forced to expertly maneuver. This time it wasn't the military police, Levi noticed, but the Survey Corps.

Levi's group dispersed and finding an empty room Levi took a moment of reprieve to survey his whereabouts as well as those of his pursuers. 'Some great survey corps,' he thought as no one seemed to be able to catch him when suddenly the tallest of the chasers busted through the wooden window case. Levi swiftly tossed the larger man aside and without a moment to wonder where the other SC soldiers could be the scuffle continued, somehow making their way back outside. Levi was no stranger to fighting and though he was on the smaller side he could manage his bigger opponent easily.

Suddenly, swooping down from the air another SC soldier came at Levi. This one as strong as the other but their auras differing greatly. The former seemed put off for the struggles as if it was routine but the latter was determined, his eyes vivid and gaze intense. Weapons were drawn and a struggle ensued only ending when neither could outdo the other. Levi knew he had some real trouble ahead but when he saw his friends were apprehended he had no choice but to hold back. Refusing to speak placed him in a muddy situation but the threat of his friends forced him to play by the rules.

The man questioning him bent to one knee for better contact. "I'm Erwin Smith."

Instantly, Levi knew. The man kneeling before him, the man who so intensely fought, was the man Levi was hired to kill.

'I've been waiting for you.' Levi thought suppressing any possible indicant of his true intentions.

He made no response and the man continued, "Let's make a deal."


	6. It's Our Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another monthly theme submission. The title being the theme.

Erwin opened the door to his office allowing Levi to step out into the hallway. "This is our secret," he said as the man passed through the doorway. Levi eyed him silently, a look Erwin understood. Two young soldiers that had unknowingly been nearby shuffled about obviously uncomfortable, offered a salute, then quickly walked away. Erwin watched them leave with a faint smile while Levi watched side-eye with a scowl.

Later when Levi entered the dining hall that evening the excited chatter quickly calmed and all eyes were on him. People watching him wasn't unusual as he was considered humanity's strongest but these soldiers had all been first hand spectators to his abilities so there was only one reason they would behave like this. Levi walked out in search of the other squad leaders. As he made the way down the hall he heard the dining hall erupt again.

On entering the designated room for the high ranked soldiers Hanji quickly began. "It's Mr. Popular."

Levi sat down unfazed. "What are you talking about?" He took the bread from Hanji's plate, taking a bite.

"Hey! I was going to eat that."

"Your mouth was too busy yapping, so I thought you were done."

"Get your own food," Hanji returned sliding the plate of food further from Levi.

Levi let out a sound proving his condemnation. "Those kids in the mess hall are too noisy."

Mike, having been silent the whole time, grinned releasing a huffed laugh from the nose.

"It's because you're so popular," Hanji stated again. "Even more than usual. Why don't you have one of your subordinates bring your food? Moblit always brings mine."

Levi eyed them momentarily as if in disbelief. He turned to Mike. "Does Nanaba bring your food too, Mike?" Levi asked at the food laid before him.

"No," Nanaba answered, smiling and taking the seat next to Mike. "He brings me my food." Mike shifted one of the plates over to Nanaba.

Levi rolled his eyes. Just then the door opened and Hanji began again.

"It's Mr. Popular." This time directed at Erwin.

He smiled but didn't respond to the teasing. He sat down observing, "Levi, you're not eating?"

"I'm not hungry," Levi lied.

Erwin placed his food between them. "You need your strength. Eat," he commanded.

"This is why everyone thinks you two are sleeping together," Hanji announced. Levi and Erwin looked at them in amazement. "What?" Hanji asked in equal surprise. "You didn't know? Everyone is talking about it."

"So that's why," Erwin realized.

Levi turned to him. "That's all you have to say?"

"What should I care about rumors?" Erwin simply returned.

Hanji continued, "It's going around that you two were alone coming out of Erwin's office and keeping it a secret."

"Those two brats," Levi declared recalling the two nervous soldiers.

"Let them talk, Levi. We have bigger problems than worrying about soldiers gossiping for entertainment. Besides, you could do worse than me," Erwin teased while standing.

"Aren't you going to eat, Commander?" Nanaba asked.

"I still have work to do," he returned. "But you all enjoy your meal." He turned to Levi, "Eat," then walked out.

Nanaba smiled courteously and Mike sniffed the air then smiled oddly.

"Hmm," Hanji sounded, assessing the situation.

"What?" Levi asked obviously annoyed, taking a spoonful of food.

"I'm just not sure," they answered.

"Why don't you use your time studying titans instead of wasting it on useless things," Levi retorted, lifting the plate of food and walking out.

The following day, as Levi walked the halls the soldiers scurried out of his way but watched him in silence. He didn't have time or patience to reprimand them as they all soon had to attend an address from the commander. Minutes later, all soldiers stood aligned staring forward where Erwin stood with the squad leaders behind him.

"I know the soldier life isn't easy," Erwin began. His voice was loud but not booming or gruff. "The thought of another expedition seems daunting. But this is what we do. The Scouting Legion is the forerunner in times of emergencies and the ones who gain information to keep everyone safe. You are the scouting legion. You are necessary to the survival of humanity. As you protect people, it is one of my duties to protect you as well. I have worked closely with Captain Levi on a new formation," he admitted without hesitation or embarrassment.

Some soldiers, Levi noticed, snickered but on seeing the captain glaring they quickly checked themselves. "Captain Levi's skillset and experience is a great asset and he took the safety of all of you into consideration while helping create the new plan. It is greatly appreciated," Erwin added before continuing. "I want you all working together with the special operations squad as they will help demonstrate what is to be expected of you. Your squad leaders have not yet been acquainted with the new plan but will be informed soon and it will be implemented by the end of the week for use in the upcoming expedition."

Erwin went silent a moment. "The scouting legion is courageous, fearless, and essential. You are the scouting legion," Erwin emphasized. He then offered a salute to his soldiers who unanimously returned the pledge. "Dismissed."

The soldiers scattered off to enjoy what was left of their evening before rigorous training would begin.

"We'll have a meeting tomorrow morning to go over the new formation and how to go about training," the commander informed his squad leaders. "Levi, I expect to find your continuous hard work and guidance." Levi eyed him but made no response. "You're all dismissed."

Mike quietly spoke with Erwin who returned a suave smile that Mike seemed to understand. "I'll be in my office," Erwin informed before walking away.

"Come on, Levi," Hanji said, "let's get a drink."

"I have to meet with my squad."

They watched him approach his awaiting subordinates. As he walked away, several cadets watched him as they walked the opposite direction toward Hanji, who overheard their discussion.

"I guess they were just rumors," one said.

"Yeah. They were working on a new formation and now we have to learn it," another complained.

"But we get to learn from the special op squad and Captain Levi," a third exclaimed.

"Yeah. Let's go find the others." The group hurried off.

"I guess they were rumors," Hanji mumbled.

"What?" Asked Mike.

"Nothing. Drinks are on Mike," Hanji proclaimed in return.

"What?" Mike asked again, surprised.

"I second that," Nanaba chimed.

"Fine. I'll buy first round."

"Let me find Moblit first," Hanji loudly said as they all walked off.

It was late when Levi finished his paperwork and knowing Erwin would still be up he decided to take them now rather than waiting till morning. He knocked then entered Erwin's office.

"Levi, come in." Erwin sat back placing his arms on the arms of the chair.

"I finished all the paperwork for the upcoming expedition."

"Already?" Erwin asked. "Just leave it on the desk."

"I had the time, so I finished."

"You had the time because you don't sleep enough."

Levi scoffed. "As if I'll listen to someone who is working late too."

Erwin laughed and Levi saw how tired he looked. "You got me there," Erwin admitted. "But I make sure to get everything done. I don't ignore any of my responsibilities or interest," Erwin stated with a certain look.

Levi understood what he meant by that. "Sometimes you can be so creepy," he teased. "Hurry and get some sleep."

Levi turned walking to the door but before reaching it and in a motion he was turned and pinned against the wall. Erwin's strong embrace held him in place almost effortlessly. Their intense eyes were locked.

"I wanted to let you sleep," Levi said wrapping his legs around Erwin's waist.

Erwin brought his mouth close to Levi's neck. "How can I sleep if you're not here?" He asked before running his tongue up Levi's neck.

Levi squeezed Erwin's arm, the bicep bulging from carrying him. Levi loved Erwin's bigness, from his height to his well proportioned, robust body. He let his head fall back against the wall while Erwin's mouth continued to work his neck and he moved their bodies to create a pleasing friction.

"Do you want me to stop so we can rest?" Erwin asked.

Levi knew he was teasing, knew he wanted a reaction. "Don't play your cunning games with me," Levi warned, running a hand up the back of Erwin's neck and into his hair giving a slight tug.

In response, Erwin pressed harder against Levi while continuing to rub their bodies. The heaviness and sensation were great and Levi wanted more. He crushed their mouths together in a sloppy, needy kiss.

"Let's go to bed, Levi," Erwin said. He drew Levi from the wall carrying him to his private room as Levi pecked small kisses to the other's neck. "This is our secret," Erwin said closing the room's door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Mike knows about Erwin and Levi. He had noticed during the meal that Levi's scent seemed stronger when Erwin walked in prompting him to realize they spend more time together than initially thought. When he mentioned it to Erwin after the speech to the soldiers Erwin merely smiled. But Erwin won't tell Levi that.


	7. Untitiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another submission for a monthly theme.

The subject of having children had come up several times before but each time both Erwin and Levi had agreed the timing was wrong due to career ambitions or just their personal feelings. It had been some time since the topic was last brought up but Levi felt the time was right. He repeated the things that would bring them both joy by starting a family, points he had mentioned on the subject before, but to add to those he asked, "Don't you want to hear the quick patter of feet with the excited screaming of 'daddy is here' every time you come home?" Levi asked making himself comfortable on Erwin's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. He eyed Erwin slyly giving him an expectant grin.

Erwin knew he could never go against or deny the man in his lap. He stood lifting up Levi bridal style and carried him to their bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Levi asked surprised.

"If we're going to have a baby we need to get practicing."

"You idiot," Levi said grabbing Erwin's face in both hands turning his head toward him for a kiss.

 

\-------1 year later-------

 

"Daddy is here," Erwin said entering their home.

"Look," Levi said to the baby in his arms. "Daddy's home." He stood passing the child to Erwin, who pecked Levi's lips in the process. Levi rubbed the baby's back before going to retrieve a baby towel.

"Were you good today?" Erwin playfully asked the baby.

Levi smiled bringing the towel to wipe the baby's little mouth. "Drooly face."

Erwin smiled. "How was it today?" His body slightly bounced up and down to rock the baby.

"Good. This little one had a big dinner," Levi answered showing an empty bottle, shaking it slightly.

"You drank all your milk?" Asked Erwin. "You're going to grow big and strong."

The baby responded with a small coo and dribble. They laughed. "Come on," Levi instructed. "Dinner is ready."

With their child settled in its baby swing slowly being rocked the pair sat to dinner. The conversation took its usual flow of Erwin's work and then of the baby.

"Are you happy, Levi?" Erwin asked suddenly.

"How can you ask that?"

"I know how hard you took the adoption process. Then you gave up your job to raise our child."

"I liked my job but I love our family," Levi confessed. "I'm ridiculously happy," he continued with a smile. "Besides, I can always go back to work later or do something else..." Levi trailed off offering that familiar smile Erwin knew too well. Erwin smiled back not knowing what to expect. "As much as I love being a full time parent," Levi continued, "I know the little one won't be little forever," he said looking over at their baby lovingly. "So, I was thinking that when this little cutie gets to school age I could go into business for myself."

Erwin raised his eyebrows, both surprised and intrigued by Levi's idea. He had never mentioned the subject of starting his own business before.

As if trying to sell the idea Levi added, "I can make my own hours and still be here for the baby at any time. What do you think?" Levi asked quickly and obviously excited.

"That would be several years from now," Erwin stated impassively.

"Yeah, but that would give me time to build capital and prepare while still being here for the baby," Levi stated.

Erwin sighed. "It seems you've thought everything through already." Levi looked dejected by his response. "I'll support you in whatever it is you want," Erwin replied softly, reaching out for Levi's hand. "You know I can't refuse you."

Levi smiled, taking his hand and giving it a kiss. "I'm glad to hear that, Erwin, because you have to do the dishes. I'm going to take the baby a bath."

Erwin laughed and Levi kissed him. "Ok."

A half hour later, Erwin entered their bedroom adjusting his shirt sleeves to make it easier to take off. "The dishes are done."

"Thank you. The baby is is fast asleep," Levi informed.

Erwin took off the shirt with a smile, "Oh." He got on to the bed moving closer to Levi. "Daddy is here." He nuzzled Levi's neck.

"Gross," Levi declared though laughing. "You perverted old man."

Erwin pulled at Levi's shirt until it was off then began working on taking off his pants. "But you like it."

"Yeah," Levi agreed, running his hands over Erwin's body.

Through quick, messy kisses clothes came off and were thrown about. Levi was easily tossed on to his back and Erwin wasted no time getting to the main event. Having a child had changed their sex life and while Erwin would have loved to prolong foreplay he knew that was risking an interruption.

Levi seemed in agreement as he moaned beneath him, "Hurry, daddy," he desperately said clinging onto Erwin.

It was fast, it was rough, and while not the best performance Erwin had ever given Levi seemed satisfied after releasing. Maybe a second round was possible later, Erwin thought. They laid in bed regulating their breathing and though it was too hot to cuddle Erwin took Levi's hand in his and intertwined their fingers. The moment was nice but brief as crying began to sound from the baby monitor. Grabbing robes they quickly covered and went into the baby's room.

"What's wrong?" Levi asked gently, removing the small blanket.

"It's ok," Erwin assured the infant as he reached in the crib to pick it up and cradle the baby in his arms while Levi wiped away the tears. "Your daddies are here."

 


	8. NEET

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a submission from 2016 for nsfweruriweek. I was inspired by the wonderful artwork by acrknowyou who drew it for the nsfweruriweek. The art can be found on their blog here: acrknowyou.tumblr.com/image/148190224661

"If you're going to laze about all day just don't make a bigger mess," Levi had warned Erwin when he wouldn't get up to help.

Erwin had behaved, mostly. The most active thing he did was switch from being sprawled out on the couch to taking over the floor so as to stretch out more. Levi watched the transition momentarily in awe as the lazy oaf rolled off the couch and on to floor then proceeded to scratch his ass. He had at one point interrupted Levi. As Levi was in the kitchen doing a thorough scrubbing of the room he heard Erwin yell out.

"Levi, can you bring me the chips?"

Levi rolled his eyes, even Erwin's speaking sounded lazy. "I'm cleaning. Get it yourself."

"Levi, the chips."

Scrub, scrub, scrub.

"Levi. Chips."

Scrub, scrub, scrub.

"Levi."

Levi ceased cleaning. He grabbed the chips and walked into their living room to find Erwin hadn't budged at all. He threw the bag at him, "Here. Don't bother me anymore."

Erwin opened the bag and with a mouthful of the snack he returned, "You were already in the kitchen and I didn't want to get in your way by going in there."

Levi eyed him narrowly before returning to the kitchen. Back in cleaning mode, Levi had finished the kitchen without anymore interruptions. As he was dumping out dirty cleaning water he got splashed and though his legs were covered in the murky water he was relieved his freshly cleaned kitchen was still just that.

"Damn," he exclaimed removing the soiled pants and finding that his underwear was completely soaked through too.

He grabbed the nearest towel to dry off and needing fresh, dry clothes he marched through the house half naked to the bedroom. Before he could reach the closet and to his surprise he was lifted and tossed on to the bed.

"Erwin, what are you doing? I need clothes."

Erwin flipped him over wordlessly directing him to lift his butt then Levi felt the other rubbing himself between his cheeks.

"Seriously? You did nothing all day but you're not too lazy to get hard, huh."

Erwin groaned in response.

"I'm busy right now, ah," he tried to reason but was taken in by the action of Erwin pushing in to him.

He kept a good pace, quickly hitting where Levi felt good and he was moving to meet Erwin's every thrust. It was quick and erratic and Levi was surprised to find Erwin ready to release so fast.

"You better not cum in me, Erwin."

He responded with another groan but picked up speed.

"Erwin. I'm serious. Not in me. I'm still cleaning," he stammered.

With another hard thrust Erwin pulled out dripping all over the sheets.

Levi rested his head, ass still in the air, trying to regulate his breath. "Shit. Now I have to add 'clean sheets' to my cleaning list. Stupid Erwin. You jerk."

Erwin, already tucked himself back in his pants, scratched at his stomach with a yawn. "I love you too, babe. When's dinner?"


	9. Lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another nsfweruriweek submission.

They stood face to face neither looking away, each holding out their bag. Levi eyed Erwin.

"We agreed. Whatever is in these bags we have to wear."

"I'm a man of my word," Erwin declared.

"No peeking beforehand," Levi ordered. "I'll go change in the bathroom."

Once inside, Levi undressed then opened the bag. Buried beneath layers of tissue paper he found a thin white box with a small bow wrapped around it. He untied the bow and removed the top to find more tissue paper folded around whatever was inside. He delicately unfolded the paper to slowly reveal black fabric. Continuing to completely unveil the item he noticed something pink. With two fingers he lifted the article from its box to examine it. A pink bow, two pink bows accenting a black lace skirt.

"A skirt?" Levi asked aloud to no one. He took the clothing in both hands to further analyze. Under the lace skirt was more pink fabric and lifting it he found more lace trimming and the pink codpiece.

Considering he and Erwin had somehow agreed to choose lingerie for the other then wear what was chosen was ridiculous but Levi was actually relieved by Erwin's choice. On first seeing the skirt he was a little hurt. Erwin had been with women before and the choice of a clothing had worried him. But seeing the panties had an area for a man's comfort and was indeed not for women proved that Erwin still saw and respected him as a man.

He slid the panties on. If Erwin wanted to see him in these then he would do it for him. He checked himself in the mirror. "Not bad." He smacked his own butt then covered up with a robe and opened the door.

"I hope you're done," he said loudly as a warning to Erwin who he found standing in the middle of their bedroom, robed as well.

"Did you put it on?" He asked.

Erwin nodded though he looked uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?"

"They're a little... little."

"What? I got the biggest size. Let me see." Levi pulled at the robe band allowing the robe to fall open. "Hmm." The sheer black fabric clung to Erwin's muscular body outlining and teasing peeks of what little they covered. "They do seem snug."

"Snug? Levi, I don't want to move in case they rip. I feel like I'm about to fall out of them," he said while motioning to his bulge.

"We had an agreement. Besides, I'm sure they can hold you in if I can fit your dick in my a-"

"Ok," Erwin interrupted. "I'll keep them on. But what about you?" He raised an eyebrow, a grin crossing his face. "Strip."

Levi dropped his robe to the floor. "The size is perfect," he informed.

Erwin walked around him for a full view and admiration. "That's because I know your body well."

Levi hated how that line roused him so easily. Erwin pressed his chest against Levi's back drawing a hand down until reaching the hem of the panties. "So pretty."

"Do you really like it?"

"Yes." Erwin ran his hand over the codpiece. "You're very sexy."

"Mmm."

"Levi."

"Yeah?" He bit down on his lip ready for more delicious words.

"I'm sure you can feel it. I need to take these off."

Levi slouched. "Fine. I prefer you naked anyway."


	10. Foreplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another nsfweruriweek submission.

Erwin had always took care of everything and this time Levi wanted to do for him. He always initiated their intimate times and was always the first to show affection. Where Levi thought Erwin would be selfish he found him even more selfless. From the beginning he took everything slow, every action, every move. He always made sure Levi was feeling good and taking care of Levi's body and needs. This was gentility that Levi had never experienced before.

Though they had known each other for several years before taking the next step Levi still found himself embarrassed and shy when it came to Erwin, at least in their personal lives. Erwin never commented on or mentioned Levi's lack of action but tonight Levi wanted to show Erwin that he too wanted him as much as he was wanted. He had his plan ready for action and while he was nervous he would't back down.

Erwin entered his room tossing his jacket on an empty chair and releasing a sigh.

"Erwin," he heard.

"Oh. You're here already. I began to think you wouldn't come over tonight. Where are you?"

"I'll be out in a minute. Just sit down and wait."

Erwin decided to do as told and sat down in the chair taking the moment to remove his boots. He slumped back closing his eyes and released another tired sigh. "Where are you, Levi? I want to see you."

"I'm right here," he heard.

The sight before him on opening his eyes would rouse anyone from exhaustion. Levi stood in front of him nearly naked, only wearing one of Erwin's white, button down shirts. It was already rather too large on him but the few buttons keeping it closed caused it to hang around his small frame just barely allowing him to actually be covered.

"Levi," he called out in disbelief. He reached out a hand, "What are you-"

Levi smacked his hand away and shaking his head, instructed, "No touching." He slowly walked around the chair with what he intended to be sexy but he felt and knew he looked ridiculous, however, the look on Erwin's face didn't seem to be bothered and he continued. When he was standing behind him he placed his hands on Erwin's broad shoulders dragging them down the his waist then slowly back up to the top button. He took his time to unbutton the shirt but eventually he reached the last and with his hands, again, dragged them back up starting at Erwin's abdomen until reaching his nipple. He leaned in to Erwin's left ear and with a pinch to his nipple softly added, "Just watch me."

Again he sauntered around the chair to give Erwin full view. He began to sway his hips to an unheard rhythm, running his hands up and down his body while sporadically lifting the shirt just to allow the slightest peek but never a complete eyeful. Levi spun around sticking his butt out looking over his shoulder. There was a goofy smile plastered on Erwin's face but he looked ridiculously cute. Levi smiled to himself. He spread his legs lifting the shirt a little and bent forward offering a glimpse of the rounds of his bottom.

Levi spun quickly dropping down to the floor and on to his knees. He slid his hands up either thigh and between his legs before going on all fours and slowly crawling to Erwin, his eyes never leaving the other. When he was directly in front of him, he sat back raising his hands to caress Erwin's body. He slid them slowly down to Erwin's thighs and on reaching his knees he spread the other's legs open placing himself between them. He raised up on his knees pressing kisses all over Erwin's body working down to the waist of his pants. He rubbed Erwin from the outside feeling his hardness straining. Undoing the pants he slid a hand in receiving an inward breath between clenched teeth. After a few teasing squeezes he pulled out the hardened phallus. With easy strokes Levi looked up at Erwin who was all too entranced to look away, biting his lip and hands tightly gripping the edge of the chair.

Levi kissed the tip. Lapped it. Took it in his mouth with Erwin's groans encouraging him. He licked it, sucked it until he heard Erwin's sounds stutter and felt the small trembles of his legs. Erwin was so close, Levi knew, and released him.

"Levi," Erwin said breathless.

Levi straddled him. He could feel Erwin's hardness against his own and began to rub them together. He undid the buttons on the shirt he was wearing offering Erwin a complete view of his naked aroused body.

He brought a thumb up to Erwin's mouth sweeping it across the lips. Erwin opened his mouth taking it in and sucking. Levi watched momentarily then brought his mouth to the other's slipping his tongue in instantly.

"Do you want me?" He asked when they parted.

"Yes."

"What do you want to do to me?" Levi was still tantalizingly grinding against him.

"Ahh." He was already feeling good. "I want to thrust hard inside you until you cum with my name on your lips. Then I'll slowly make love to you until you can't take it anymore."

"Erwin," Levi breathlessly uttered. "Take me."


	11. Post-canon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yet another nsfweruriweek submission.

It had been six months since the annihilation of titans. But much work still had to be done. As things drew to an end, the need for the survey corps, or scouting legion, as merely titan killers so did the use of survey in the title by becoming literal. The legion was now used to survey the lands humans were not allowed to venture in to before.

The lands were vast with woods for building, rivers with fresh water and substantial food sources. Humans had a brighter future than any thought possible only a year ago.

They had inspected some areas more than once so when Erwin told Levi to accompany him again he found no reason to reject and as titans were no longer a threat he wasn't suspicious about being the only two.

They first went through the busy town stopping at an abandoned building, boarded up but obviously once a merchants. After leaving the city, they didn't go far beyond what was once the walls, now dismantled as a sign of freedom. Their main location was isolated but not too far from the city. The pace was slow and leisure as Erwin led them through the wooded area hardly venturing from their previous survey of the area.

"Where are we going? Are you lost?"

"Just a little farther. Trust me."

"Always."

True to his word, a short distance later they stopped again in front of a modest but comfortable looking cabin. The location was idyllic as it was peaceful but still a comfortable distance from the necessities offered by living in town.

"This wasn't here before," Levi stated as Erwin was dismounting his horse.

He made his way to Levi, still mounted. "No, it wasn't. But if I remember correctly, you made an indifferent declaration that this region was nice." Levi stared down at him from atop his horse. Erwin smiled handsomely up at him. "Would you do me the honor of calling this our home?"

The surprised look o Levi's face was worthwhile but his silence was cause for doubt. Erwin felt secure but still needed assurance.

"Home?" Levi repeated. seemingly astonished. "I've never had a home."

"Home. It's still close to the city so we can spend our days there and our nights here in peace. You can still help with the orphanage and run your tea shop," Erwin added slyly.

Levi was shocked anew. "Tea shop?"

"I thought the building we saw at the edge of the city would make for a nice shop for you. I realize this may all be premature but I want to be the one to help you realize your dreams. If you'll allow me."

Levi's usual stoic expression had returned but Erwin refused the uncertainty.

"I've always followed you. I trust you."

"Your excitement is too much," Erwin teased, gently pulling Levi down into his arms. He carried Levi up the short path and into the house. "Does it suit you? It's not fully furnished yet but we can get everything in time. Will you be happy?"

"I'll be happy when you put me down."

"Fine, but not until we reach the bedroom."

"Erwin," Levi said drawling the name.

He carried Levi to their bedroom where he already had a bed for them. Placing Levi gently on the bed he crawled over him.

"You pervert. The only furniture here is a bed."

"It's the only furniture we'll need for a while." He kissed Levi's cheek.

"I never should have worried about the titans, you're the real deviant."

Erwin laughed and continued to leave kisses on his neck. "Do you want me to stop?"

There was no answer and Erwin continued to begin the consummation of their new lives. He began slowly undressing the other placing kisses to each new area of revealed skin until the man beneath him was completely naked. Lying vulnerably, Levi watched and waited as Erwin undressed himself never losing eye contact. How they managed to get here after all these years was unbelievable but they finally had a chance.

Erwin returned to his position above Levi. "Let me love you."

Kissing resumed and hands roamed. Erwin cupped Levi in his hand and his breath hitched at the action.

"Just do it already."

"Don't be impatient. I want you to feel good."

"I'll feel good when you're in me."

Erwin chuckled but proceeded to insert a single finger into Levi. He wanted Levi just as much as Levi wanted this but he refused to hurt him in the process. However, he quickly progressed to two then three until Levi was faintly moaning and he knew the other could take him. Slowly he entered into Levi only pausing when he was fully inserted. He leaned forward showering Levi with kisses allowing him to adapt to him.

"Will you let me love you for the rest of our lives?"

Levi shifted and groaned from the movement. "Don't get sentimental on me."

Erwin pulled out and thrust back in causing Levi to buck up into him, an 'ah' escaping his small mouth. Erwin no longer needed words but only the sounds that he and Levi made when they showed their love. He took it slow, bringing him to the brink of climax until Levi was mad with pleasure and begging to release. The desire to please the man in every way was profound. Erwin held him by the hips thrusting into him, watching as Levi stroked himself to completion. A sight that aided Erwin to his own release.

They laid together waiting for breathing and spasmodic muscles to return to normal.

Levi was the first to speak. "This might not be so bad for the rest of our lives."


	12. Fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another submission for nsfweruriweek.

"Levi." The voice was stern. "My office now."

Levi scowled. A low curse word leaving his mouth. He let go of the military soldier he had been in the process of beating and followed the commander as ordered. Once there and with the door closed Erwin began.

"You can't continue to behave this way," Erwin warned.

Levi noted he sounded fed up. "That piece of shi-" He began but Erwin raised a hand as a signal to stop.

"You can't fight with everyone for every interaction no matter what is said. You have to learn to ignore people. This isn't the underground."

Those last words stung Levi more than anything. Even more than any person who ever tried to demean him.

"Yes, commander," he returned, venom on his tongue. "I'm still just some worthless thug from the underground."

"Don't put words in my mouth," Erwin's voice rose higher obviously not liking the accusation.

Levi wouldn't back down. "Why? It's no different from what everyone else says."

Erwin angrily banged a fist on his large desk. "Don't compare me to those people."

He strode up to Levi forcing them to be face to face. There was silence between them for a moment. With a calm voice Erwin added, "I have never disrespected you."

Levi wasn't so quick to calm down. He knew he was hot-headed but that was a trait he couldn't seem to correct. That being his nature he couldn't bow out. "No, you just used me."

The look on Erwin's face was changed drastically and the anger in his voice returned. "And you? Did you not try use me too?" He raised up his hand again this time the right one to show the scar. His voice now lower and expression cold, "Right before you tried to kill me."

If Levi thought Erwin's earlier words hurt, these words destroyed him. Another anger took over and Levi's fist was meeting Erwin's face before he realized it. Erwin stumbled back slightly at the impact. Regaining stance he touched the affected area. Levi didn't know what to do but before he could do anything Erwin was coming at him forcing him against the wall, seizing his wrists and making Levi practically immobile.

Erwin stared down at him with an unaffected look. "Does this bring back memories?" He asked alluding to the their first meeting.

Levi attempted to move, to kick, to push, anything, but Erwin was strong in his own right and pushing his own body against the other to stop him Levi felt forced to give up whether due to lack of strength or out of guilt of what passed. They were wordless with only labored breathing to be heard as their heaving chests forced their bodies even closer.

"Tell me what to do," Erwin finally spoke. His face and voice returned to the usual soft, friendly manner.

"Let me go."

"Is that what you really want?" There was no reply. "If that's what you want then I will. But I know the way you look at me."

Levi could neither reply nor look at him. Of all things he had to deal with, of all hardships, this was the worst. Feelings. Not hate, not ire but feelings.

"I know," Erwin continued, "because I've come to look at you the same way." Still no response. "Tell me what to do. Whatever you want I'll do."

When Levi still refused communication Erwin was defeated. "I understand."

Before he could move Levi spoke. "You said you've been looking, so do what you do best. Command."

"Do you want me?" Erwin asked. "Tell me."

"Yes."

Without hesitation Erwin brought their mouths together. It was hard, sloppy, needy but incredible. He released Levi's wrists to wrap his arms around his tiny waist pulling him up for more. Levi's strong legs wrapped around Erwin's muscular body for support and soon he was grinding against him. Everything was messy and hurried. It was too much at once and not enough at all.

So that both could feel the friction Erwin lowered Levi placing hands on his small but ample butt using the wall against the other's back for most of the support. He kept a steady rhythm until Levi began to touch him. He placed a fondling hand between them that added to the pleasure. Both, embarrassingly but neither feeling so, had quickly soiled their uniform pants.

Erwin placed Levi down and they both leaned against the wall trying to reclaim normal breathing. After a while, Erwin felt compelled to speak.

"I'm sorry you have to hear all those things. But please just ignore them. I know you're better than what they may think of you."

Levi gave only a single head nod.

"By the way, what did they say?"

Levi released a sigh. "They said they agreed with he townspeople. That you are a murder, had no business being a commander, and that SC should be disbanded."

Erwin faintly smiled. "Thank you, Levi. Those people don't deserve you."

"Idiot."

"Yes, yes," Erwin said bringing Levi's face up to his for a kiss.


	13. Bathing/Washing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same deal as before, another nsfweruriweek submission.

Erwin knew the stress of starting a business was taking a toll on Levi. He was working long days and sleeping less and less. Though Erwin wanted to see Levi's dream of owning his own tea shop become reality he didn't like what it did Levi. He was more irritable and grumpy than usual.

While he knew there was nothing he could do aside from some small jobs at the tea shop it was all on Levi. But he wanted to do more. Show that he supported him.

Erwin scrubbed the tub clean. So clean he was certain even Levi could find nothing to complain about. As he was filling the tub with hot water he heard the front door open and close and the patter of tired, dragging feet coming down the hall.

"You're still awake?" Levi asked. "Why are you bathing at this hour?"

Erwin could see and hear the fatigue in Levi. "It's for you." He approached Levi and began to undress him. He kissed his neck then shoulder. "Don't worry about anything. I'll take of everything."

Carefully, he stripped the man and led him to the tub. Once submerged, Erwin used his hand to cup water where it didn't reach eventually shifting his hands to massage Levi's shoulders. A small groan left the quiet Levi and Erwin could feel him relax causing a small sense of pride in himself for helping Levi in some way. He lathered soap and began to wash Levi's body. He took care to clean him gently but thoroughly.

"I'm sorry," Erwin heard. "I've been so busy and tired. We haven't even had time for se-"

"Shh," Erwin cut him off softly. "I said I'll take care of everything."

He slowly slid his hand beneath the water slowly trailing down Levi's abdomen to his soft phallus. He took it in his hand, tenderly massaged the sac, then stroked him while watching as Levi closed his eyes, his features changing from tense to relaxed. It wasn't long before Levi was hard and panting. Erwin picked up the pace bringing him to release quickly and heavily. It had been a long time for them Erwin thought as he watched the other's climax.

When he looked back at Levi he found he was already fast asleep. He rose from where he was kneeling beside the tub and lifted the smaller man out. "You haven't been eating properly, have you?" He asked the sleeping man. He grabbed a towel and carried Levi to their bed. After drying him off and stripping off his own wet clothes, he crawled in beside him wrapping his arms around Levi before falling asleep.


	14. Christmas Shorty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in 2015 and just because it was around Christmas time.

Christmas wasn't exactly Levi's favorite time of the year. Jolly wasn't in his range of emotions and the perpetual merriment was more than he could muster despite the fact that, ironically, his birthday was the same date as Christmas. Yet, here he was attempting to decorate a tree twice his height.

Erwin had insisted on a real sap dripping, needle falling tree that was too big to even get through the door. After some maneuvering the tree, with a green trail of needles, was situated in the corner. Erwin, of course, was one of those mirthful, carol-singing people who really enjoys decking the halls. Levi wouldn't take his joy from him and agreed to help decorate the enormous tree but as much as Levi loved Erwin there was only so much he could take from the giddy man.

Erwin had been making lame Christmas themed jokes all evening. At dinner, Levi accidentally knocked over the salt and Erwin proceeded to sing 'I'm Dreaming of A White Christmas' much to Levi's dismay. Later, at the tree lot, Levi remarked how big all the trees are to have Erwin say, "All elves think trees are big," before loudly proclaiming he had found the perfect tree and before Levi could chide him for his comment. When trying to get the "perfect" tree through the door Erwin's humor hadn't diminished but only grown crude. While stopping momentarily from trying to shove the tree in he brought his hand to his chin quizzically.

"Levi?"

"Hmm?" Levi asked from warm inside the house. Even with the front door wide open the tree blocked out plenty of the cold though Erwin didn't seem to be fazed by it.

"I'm uncertain," he declared.

"Are you regretting such a perfect tree now?"

"No," the man replied. "The tree won't budge, but which? Like that fat man in the red suit coming down the chimney or like the first time we tried to have sex?"

Levi, unamused by the other's wit, stared at him. "I'll tell you where you can shove it," he said and refused to help the oaf with the tree.

When the tree was secure in its stand Levi finally agreed to help with trimming the tree. Appropriately, as Erwin tauntingly stated, they would decorate the tree as befitting to their positions, "I top, you bottom."

Levi brought his fist to Erwin's stomach.

"Ahh, Levi. I meant our heights," he said exaggerating the pain of the punch.

"Mm-hmm," Levi responded with incredulity.

In time, the decorating was coming along and the tree, Levi admitted, was looking good. He was actually getting in to the feel of it and the crisp white lights against the green tree and colorful ornaments was aesthetically pleasing, and he knew the tinsel that Erwin had tried for would have ruined it's appeal. Plus, Levi had to draw the line somewhere when it came to all the mess.

"Erwin, can you pass me a gold ornament?" Levi asked from the floor trying to even out the look of the lowest part of the tree.

"A what?" He heard from somewhere around the other side of the tree.

"A gold ornament," he repeated slowly but loudly.

"No need to shout. I have to golden balls right here," the blond said smiling from above Levi.

Levi looked up at him. "You're going to have blue balls if you don't stop that," he threatened.

Erwin chuckled but handed him the ornament. "It's looking good."

"Yeah." Levi placed the ornament then accepted the extended hand to help him up. They stood there silently for a moment admiring their work.

"I know you don't really like doing this stuff," Erwin began, "but thank you."

"I know it's something you enjoy. That it's special to you."

"It's not just that. I do like doing these things but it's more than that too. I like the time we spend together and even more so because it's your birthday and you're special to me."

Erwin's timid look was new for Levi but mushy was also not in his emotional realm. "You're more sappy than that tree."

Erwin chuckled, though forcefully, and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"After everything you put me through tonight," Levi started, "I guess you're still on the good list." He grabbed Erwin's hand pulling him along.

"Where are we going?"

"To mate like reindeer do."

"Does that make you Vixen?" Erwin asked, now eager to be led.

"Erwin," Levi sighed. "You're going to go on the naughty list."

"Are you going to put coal in my stocking?"

"No, but if you keep this up I'll roast your chestnuts," Levi threatened while pulling him in to the bedroom.

"I'd rather you jingle my bells."

"Erwin."

"Sorry. I'll stop," Erwin said while sitting on the bed, arms reaching out for Levi. "Now, come sit on Santa's lap and tell me what you want," a roguish smile on his lips.


	15. Untitled

Levi charged in to Erwin’s office fuming and slamming the door behind him. “What was that out there? Sending us to that hell?”

Erwin looked up at him from his desk chair. There was no distinguishable expression on his face. He didn’t appear annoyed at being barged in on or mad by Levi’s accusatory, demanding yelling. He was calm in his response.

“ _I_  am the Commander, Levi,” he said, reminding the other. “What’s wrong? Have you grown scared of the battle field?”

Levi took the instigative bait though he knew Erwin was only saying it to get a reaction from him as a retaliation to his entrance. “I’ve been fighting my whole life. Unlike you, commander,” Levi emphasized the title. “You created your demons. Mine chased me.”

Erwin was now trying to maintain composure. “Know your place, squad leader,” he warned.

“Cut the military shit. I don’t care about rank. It was careless to send us out there.”

“If you can’t handle your position, you’re welcome to leave the corps,” Erwin returned coolly, going back to his work.

Levi quickly went for him. He shoved him and grabbed at his shirt forcing the other to look at him. “What the hell are you saying?” His anger was at its peak.

There was a moment of silent stares. “Of all people, how could you doubt me, Levi?” Erwin finally said. “I admit I’ve sent you to do dangerous things but your skills are the only I trust and I know you can handle it.” Levi loosened his grip. “Do you think I enjoy sending you out to possible death?” His voice was low. “I care about all the soldiers lives but I can’t help worrying about you more. I always think of you first.” A small, breathy chuckle escaped his lips. “Some commander I am, right?”

“You’re the dumbest I’ve seen,” Levi returned after a shock filled moment.

“Thanks.”

“I told you from the beginning, I trust you and I’ll follow you anywhere and to anything.”

Erwin looked away. “You know we can’t, right? You understand why?” His voice was calm again and he spoke as if his thoughts were far away.

Levi understood his meaning. Why they couldn’t go beyond commander and soldier, beyond friends. “Yes, commander.”

At that response Erwin looked at him. “If things were different,” he began.

“I’m not a dreamer like you, Erwin,” Levi said as he walked out of the office and closing the door behind him.


	16. The Vets Night Out

The phone vibrating on the bedside table woke Erwin from his slumber. He lifelessly swung his arm up and over to stop the nuisance. He pushed answer and raised the phone to his ear without a greeting.

“Erwin, what the hell happened last night?” He heard a booming voice from the other side and his head throbbed even harder, if that were possible.

“Stop yelling,” he returned. The hangover was the worse he ever had.

“My hands hurt and I have bruises,” Mike continued, ignoring the other’s request. “And Nanaba said she’s too mentally exhausted to be with me right now. Whatever that means. What happened?”

Erwin breathed out. “This is the worst hangover. I can’t remember anything but I feel sore too. I’ll ask Levi, hold on.” He removed the phone from near his mouth before loudly calling. “Levi.” Shouting hurt too. “Lee.”

“You’re awake. And it’s only mid afternoon,” Levi said sarcastically as he entered their bedroom.

“I’m going to put you on speaker, Mike” Erwin said into the phone. He removed it from his ear and jiggled it in his hand. “What happened last night?”

Levi stared at the phone then at Erwin. He shook his head at his lack of surprise from the two. “You two really went for those shots. And had a beer battle.”

Erwin groaned. Just hearing how much he had to drink was hurting his body.

“That’s all? Why do my hands hurt?”

Levi chuckled. “When we were walking to the car you were falling over yourself and bumped into a light pole and proceeded to fight it.”

In spite of the pain, Erwin busted out with laughter.

“What? No way.” Mike didn’t believe it.

“You kept trying to shove the pole and Erwin was trying to hold you back but you were shouting that it was all in Nanaba’s honor. Nanaba was finally able to lure you into Moblit’s car, which wasn’t easy, then you instantly fell asleep, squashing Nanaba in to the seat.”

From the phone Mike was heard saying, “Bullshit,” still in disbelief while Erwin had another round of laughter.

“You don’t believe me?” Levi asked unfazed. “Hanji recorded it on Moblit’s phone.”

Erwin’s boisterous laughter continued while quickly attempting to speak. “I got to go, Mike.”

“Don’t call Hanji for the video,” Mike returned just as quickly, knowing what his friend was going to do. “Don’t call Han-” Erwin ended the call.

“You don’t have to call. Hanji already sent it to me,” Levi admitted with a smile.

Erwin chuckled while fixing the covers so Levi could join him on the bed to watch the drunken adventure.


	17. Untitled

Levi tugged at the stubble. He had casually laid himself over Erwin’s relaxed body not caring if the other was comfortable. Erwin had grown accustomed to the little bit of pain it caused but Levi enjoyed the small grimaces that occasionally crossed his face.

“Then shave your beard,” he said after a particularly hard pull that made Erwin suck in air through his teeth from the pain.

“I kind of like it.”

“It’s a turn-off. Shave it,” Levi said sternly.

Erwin flipped their positions quickly. “I’m not bothered when you don’t shave,” he said as he hovered by way of elbows over the smaller man, trapping Levi beneath him and his head between Erwin’s forearms.

“I’m always clean shaven,” Levi retorted.

Erwin poked Levi’s face. “I’m not talking about these cheeks.”

Levi blushed profusely embarrassed by the other’s words. Erwin playfully rubbed his stubbly jaw against Levi offering an occasional kiss. Levi was mad. He hated the stubble but more importantly, he knew where this was going to lead and he hadn’t shaved.


	18. Untitled

There were several sounds that Erwin hated. Sounds that he knew he would never forget. The distinct thundering sound of titans quickly nearing. The sound of his heart pounding in his ears as he’s surrounded by battle and carnage. The booming salute from hundreds of young soldiers ready for war. There were too many cruel sounds.

But there were also beautiful sounds he could recall just as vividly. The laughter of his friends. Birds flying and rustling leaves in the wind. The gentle clink of a teaspoon stirring in a delicate teacup; a comforting sound that could lull him.

And yet there were sounds that paled in comparison. He never heard a noise as sweetly deafening as the sound of Levi moaning beneath him. His small gasps and whispered words. The pleasing, relaxing sound of Levi’s light breathing while sleeping and occasional soft snore. All an alluring and splendid sweet song from his lover to fill his ears.


	19. Untitled

He leaned into Erwin, who sat motionless in his desk chair, a glazed look in his eyes. Those eyes shifted to the hand Levi raised in front of him.

“This hand,” he began as he swiped his longest finger over Erwin’s slightly parted lips, “this finger, is the one I use when I touch myself while I think of you.”

Levi felt a hot puff of the other’s breath followed by a faint wet tongue graze over his skin.


	20. Untitled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halloween nsfw-ish.

It was Halloween night, the end of the month. All October long had been a time for autumn and spooks. Along with the fun holiday, there was another special day for Levi: Erwin’s birthday. His birthday fell in the middle of the month and they were unable to celebrate. Erwin assured him that a celebration was unnecessary as he was too old for those things. Levi never cared about birthdays but not celebrating Erwin’s and hearing him say such things seemed sad.

When October was coming to a close, Levi wanted to give him something as a gift while his birth month was still current. Using the holiday to his advantage, he dressed up and went to Erwin.

When he entered the room, Erwin didn’t bother to look up at him but did acknowledged him with a greeting. Levi felt silly and self-conscious.

“October is almost over,” he began, “and we didn’t celebrate your birthday but I want to give you something anyway.”

“I told you, Levi, it’s okay,” Erwin said finally looking up.

He paused at the sight as words couldn’t be found. Levi stood before him in black stockings with little bows at the thighs, a short black dress that fit snug with a low cut that showed off his muscular pecs, a white lace trimmed apron tied around his waist, a matching headpiece that pushed back his dark hair, and a feather duster in hand. Levi became his sexy, little french maid.

Levi looked unsure. “If you really don’t want to, I’ll leave.”

“No,” Erwin quickly said, putting down his papers.

“I always clean your room but,” Levi hesitated. It was so embarrassing. “You can just watch the show.”

He quickly began cleaning as usual. He didn’t know how to be sexy but he hoped the low cut dress offered a few sneak peeks. As he dusted a small table Erwin called out to him.

“Levi, can you organize my desk?”

Levi went to the front of the desk and looked over the scattered papers and books. He leaned over the desk to collect pens and papers and he saw Erwin straighten to get a better look at what cleavage he had to offer. Levi was quick in organizing it all and Erwin gave the next request.

“Can you dust the top of the bookshelf?”

“Of course.” Levi went around the desk with the duster. He had to stretch and tiptoe to reach but he managed though the dress hindered him. He felt it rise to the top of his thighs and he felt shy again wondering if his butt could be seen and if Erwin liked it. He turned his head slightly to get a side eye view of Erwin, who was looking down with his eyes scanning the lower half of Levi.

On his toes, Levi’s toned legs really shaped the black stockings that stopped halfway up his mid thigh that led to the dress that just barely covered his round butt while he was trying to reach high above.

Levi pretended not to notice and kept dusting but to his surprise Erwin pulled him down. He fell easily into Erwin’s lap as the latter’s arms wrapped around him.

“Do you know what you’re doing to me?” Erwin asked rhetorically.

Levi could feel what he did to him. There was something hard pushing against him. “So, you like it?”

Erwin began to grind against him. “Can’t you tell?” He left little kisses to the exposed skin and placed an open palm on Levi’s thigh, inserting several fingers under the hem of the stocking, giving a small caress to the skin in a circular motion.

“Do you want to watch me clean your bedroom next?”


	21. Untitled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw

Erwin watched Levi from the second story window. Levi had been training all afternoon and he knew the other would be tired. Seeing Levi’s sculpted, lithe body drenching wet from sweat, Erwin could admit, was a turn on. As much as he wanted him, Erwin also wanted Levi to rest. By the time training was over, Erwin was adamant in his resolve to not cause Levi further exhaustion by more physical activity.

He went to meet Levi in his room finding him fresh from a shower. As he made his way toward the center if the room he watched Levi go about with his hair dripping down his clean body. The sight caused arousal. Erwin adjusted his position and cleared his throat.

“What’s wrong?” Levi asked. “You couldn’t wait for me go come to you?”

He wore a grin as he asked and Erwin had to remind himself of why he didn’t already have Levi in his arms.

“No, it’s nothing like that. I want you to relax and rest today. You must be tired.”

Levi drew closer. He placed his hands at Erwin’s waist, a flirtatious smile on his lips. “What are you talking about? I see how you watch me.”

Erwin fought to not take hold of him. To throw him on the bed and ravage him until they both lost their senses. He straightened and said, “Your body must be weary. I won’t do anything to cause you more stress to your body.”

Levi removed his hands from the other. “Stress?” He asked vexed. “Do you know a better way to relieve stress?”

When Erwin refused to budge Levi was forced to take action. “Fine,” he said backing up. He brought his hand down between his legs cupping himself. “Then watch me.”

Erwin watched him grip the shaft and pump himself. Slowly, at first. He watched his breath quicken and chest heave from elicit excitement. Levi ran his free hand across his bare skin and a soft moan escaped as he quickened the pace.

Erwin was entranced and Levi beguiling. Composure was lacking and his determination wavering.

“Are you watching me?”

Erwin swallowed hard. “Yeah.”

Levi’s free hand reached around to his backside. Erwin took an unintentional step forward. “Levi,” he said in a deep, low voice.

“Keep watching me, baby.” He never lost gaze with the other as he sucked on his finger before turning, bending forward and fondling his hole.

To his surprise he felt a firm grasp on his wrist, stopping him, and he was then quickly tossed on to the bed. ~~~~


	22. Untitled

He was always under.

He was from the underground. He was, in spite of his abilities, an underdog. People looked at him as if he were beneath them.

Always being under wasn’t something he enjoyed. As a thug, he made his own choices and dreamed of going above. But once above, he was under scrutiny. Under rank. Still under.

Choosing to follow Erwin wasn’t as surprising to himself as realizing that Erwin treated him as an equal and not as just an underling. The commander never chose rank over respect.

The commander elevated him. Made him a captain, made him feel he was worth more than some thought. More than a thug from below the city. Showed him a finer life than he could have imagined. Erwin was the first to kneel down to his level.

When their relationship escalated he found himself beneath Erwin. Being under had never been so pleasing. He loved the weight, he loved hearing Erwin’s heavy breaths and deep moans. He loved that he was the reason the always calm and collected Erwin was losing his senses.

Surviving the underground, harsh society, and titans was truly hell on earth. Finding something, someone to shine in the darkness was unimaginable. The time under Erwin made it all worthwhile. If Erwin is above Levi will continue reaching up.


	23. Untitled

“Just meet him,” Hanji demanded for the third time. **  
**

Levi rolled his eyes and sighed into the phone. “Let it go, Hanj.”

“No. I think you two could really hit it off. I knew the first time I saw him he was your type,” Hanji returned.

“Oh, I have a type?”

“Are you serious?” Hanji asked sarcastically. “You always go for the same kind of guys. Tall, handsome, clean. You’re really anal about cleanliness,” they accused.

“Well, I mean…”

“No, be serious,” Hanji said not wanting to hear how Levi was going to finish that. “He fits your criteria. His briefcase was impeccably organized, too.”

Levi hated that he was intrigued by such a vague description of the man. “How did you meet him?”

“He works at the same company as Moblit. He’s a friend of Mike’s. He usually travels a lot for work but now he’s going to be staying in town more so, I thought this would be a good chance for you to meet up.”

“Ugh.” Levi was tired of hearing it. “Fine, fine.”

“Good. Meet us at-” Levi jotted down the location and time carelessly. “And there is just one more thing I should mention.”

“What?”

“He’s bi.”

“What? Hanji, no. No. You know I don’t mess with bi guys.” There was silence. “Anymore.”

“I know. I know. But he’s a good guy and I really think he’s a good match for you. You already agreed so you better be there.” There was silence again. “Levi,” they said firmly as warning.

“Alright. But only because you tricked me into it,” he said trying to use guilt.

“I can deal with that,” Hanji returned easily. “See you then.” They hung up.

“Some friend,” Levi said into the disconnected line.

On the agreed meet up night, Levi sat in a booth of the crowded bar sipping his first drink. Hanji was already tipsy while Moblit tried to calm them down from their boisterous speech and wild gesticulating. Mike and his girlfriend, Nanaba, watched the duo like they were an entertaining stage show. Levi wasn’t about to pretend to be enjoying the night. It was more likely he would leave before the guy showed up, if he showed up.

“Shmatter, Levi?” Hanji asked as they plopped back down in the booth. Their words slurred from the drinks. “Want shmore to drink? Huh? Shmore?”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have anymore. You’re already drunk,” Levi returned.

“Nuh-uh,” Hanji giggled. “M’blit, Levi shaid no more. He’sh mean. Mobit.” Their voice was meeker, almost whiny.

Moblit was gentler with Hanji. “Yes, he’s mean but you’re already talking funny.” Hanji bursted out with laughter and Mike and Nanaba laughed too. “So, let’s wait before we have another one, ok, baby? Let’s let everyone else catch up.”

“Drinksh all around,” Hanji said before slumping onto Moblit. They brought their glass up to his mouth. “Here, Bit, drink up.” Moblit took the drink from their hand downing it easily.

“Are you going to be ok?” Mike asked. “That’s the fourth one and it’s the hard stuff.”

“The haaaaard shtuff,” Hanji sang.

“It’s better for me to drink it than Hanji,” Moblit returned unfazed by the alcohol or Hanji.

“Ish better for me than Hanji,” Hanji repeated his words. “Shleepy.”

Levi turned away from the scene. He scanned the crowd before finishing off his drink. As he tossed his head back to finish it and he saw a man coming their way.

The man was tall, cleverly dressed, and had his hair neatly split and slicked down. He looked like a nerd. “Fuck.” He was definitely Levi’s type.

The man approached and introduced himself, smiling handsomely. “Fuck,” Levi repeated as an unmindful return greeting.

“I’m sorry?” The man appeared confused.

Levi tried to cover and introduce himself. “Sorry. I’m-”

“Levi!” Hanji shouted. “Ish Erwin. Erwinsh here. Drinksh all around.”

Though he hated that Hanji had been right when Erwin returned his gaze to him Levi knew by just his look that whatever this man was, bi or anything else, he was going to be in his bed later.

♪“Driiinksh all uh-rooound.”♪


	24. Untitled

When Levi first met Erwin he seemed like a normal guy. As normal as someone can be. He knew everyone had quirks and mannerisms that made them unique. He had his own as well. They hadn’t gotten to that stage yet where they showed that uniqueness.

After several dates, where they agreed to meet up for safety reasons, Levi trusted Erwin enough to give him his home address so he could pick him up for their next date.

Erwin was a gentleman and opened the car door for Levi. On entering and settling in, Levi buckled the seat belt, while Erwin went around, got in, and clicked his seat belt, too. He inserted the key into the ignition and started the car. Instantly, the radio blared.

_All I do is win win win no matter what what what_

Initially, Levi was frightened and he jumped in the seat. Erwin was quick to turn it down completely to silence.

“I’m sorry about that,” he apologized quickly. “I forgot to turn it down. I like to listen to that song to get me pumped.”

Levi, slowly calming down from the shock, held back laughter. “Get pumped?”

“Yeah. You know,” Erwin raised his brows as he continued, “Er-WIN win win no matter what what what.”

Levi busted out with laughter. After regaining his breath he tried to speak again, though laughing made it difficult. “What do, what do,” he stuttered through laughter. “Do you, you get pumped for?” Levi’s breath was still short.

“Everything. I was looking forward to the date,” Erwin admitted.

Levi laughed again. “You’re so l-la-lame.”

Erwin, not offended by Levi’s statement, adjusted in his seat. “I guess I’ll be listening to it on repeat later to help heal that wound.”

“No,” Levi breathed out, again trying to get his breath back from laughing so hard. “It’s awesome. Whoo. I cant breathe. That’s awesome.” He took a deep breath and now spoke calmer. “Ok, you can get pumping again.”

Erwin pushed the radio button, turning it off. “I think that’s enough music for now.”

There was a chuckle from Levi. “I’m sorry. I was looking forward to it too.”


	25. Untitled

It had been a long day. Meeting after meeting and constantly having to justify why the survey corps was in need of more money, why expeditions were important. Erwin arrived at his office door and sighed. Despite the already tiring day he had a night full of paperwork to attend to.

There was a handwritten sign attached to the door. “Do Not Disturb.” He could tell it was written in Levi’s hand. He must have been by earlier to clean the office again, Erwin thought to himself, and didn’t want to be bothered while doing so.

He opened the door and found not only was the office impeccably cleaned and organized but Levi was still there and sitting on the desk.

“What are you still doing here?” Erwin asked surprised. “I figured you had come to clean. It must have taken all day if you’re still here. Thank you.”

“I wanted to give you a birthday gift.”

Erwin sighed. “I actually forgot that was today,” he laughed. “You didn’t have to get me anything.” He placed some papers down on the desk and was finally able to get a good look at Levi. “Why are wearing that coat?”

“I didn’t get you anything. I said I wanted to  _give_  you something,” Levi corrected.

“Oh, well now I’m intrigued,” Erwin confessed.

Levi gently pulled Erwin’s arm guiding him to be positioned in front of him. “Open your present.”

There was no wrapped package that Erwin could see. Levi offered a sly smile. An idea struck Erwin and he touched the tie belt coat strap but before pulling he checked with Levi, who bit down on his lower lip. With a slow hand Erwin undid the belt and the jacket fell open to unveil a naked Levi.

Erwin was beyond surprise. “Levi,” the shock evident in his voice. He took in the sight. His eyes quickly scanned the man in front of him eager to see more.

“Do you like the gift? Will you accept it.”

“Are you sure, Levi?”

“You already have everything else of mine. My power, my drive, my thoughts, my heart. All that’s left is my body. I’ll give you all of me.”

“I’ll treasure it.” He smiled. “This has been one of the best birthdays I’ve ever had.”

“And it’s going to get better.” Levi hooked a finger in Erwin’s collar, pulling him closer. “Happy birthday, Erwin.”


	26. Untitled

Levi took the stairs down to the basement. It was colder there than the rest of the house and he crossed his arms across his chest, Erwin’s thick sweater not doing enough to warm him up. There was a bang and a swear heard when he met the bottom landing. He paused and watched a moment as the other tinkered with the furnace. He crossed the basement.

“You’re the smartest person I know, Erwin, but you don’t have to pretend to know how to fix that thing to impress me.”

Erwin gave him a look. “I don’t know what’s wrong with the damn thing. We got a new one to avoid this.” He threw the tool he was using back into the tool bag.

Levi wanted to ease the situation. “I know. We have a warranty and I’ll call tomorrow and have someone look at it. Come on. It’s really cold down here.”

Erwin picked up the tool bag and placed it where it was assigned. Levi was glad to see his organizing rubbed off on Erwin. “It’s easier to keep clean if you put everything back in its place,” something Erwin heard Levi say many times.

As they reached the top of the stairs, that were accessed by the kitchen, Levi instructed, “You go make a fire and I’ll make us some warm drinks.” He went toward the kitchen still complaining about the weather, “Why is it so cold at night already?” He received and expected no answer.

As he prepared the beverages, he could hear the sound of logs being piled up in the fireplace. The sound and the warm stove were warming him up already. He placed the prepared beverages on a serving tray, washed the used dishes, then took the short hallway toward the living room. From the hall he heard the crackling and saw the warm glow of the fire and on entering the room he smelled it. There was the usual smell of a fire but something more, something pleasant.

“What’s that smell?” He asked as he set the tray down near Erwin who had set a cozy spot for them to sit in front of the fireplace.

“Sandalwood. I put essential oil on the logs.”

Levi raised his eyebrows in subdued surprise. He handed a mug to Erwin.

“Hot chocolate? Not tea?” His surprise was more apparent.

It was Levi this time who gave him a look. “I drink more than tea. Plus, I spiked the hot chocolate. We’ll warm up in no time.” He took his spot beside Erwin.

They were silent. Staring at the fire and sipping the warm drinks.

“I’m sorry, Levi. Sorry you’re cold and I can’t fix it.”

Levi turned toward him. “There’s no need to apologize. I mean, yeah, it sucks we need to repair a newly installed furnace and that it’s cold but if it weren’t for those things we wouldn’t have this moment now. I’m not sorry about any of it.” He sipped his drink and placed it back on the tray.

“You’re just a big softy,” Erwin accused teasingly.

Levi shrugged one shoulder. “Maybe.” He leaned on Erwin’s shoulder.

Erwin took his hand. The palm was warm from holding the mug but the back of the hand and wrist were freezing. He brought the hand to his lips and lightly puffed out warm breath. Levi raised his head to look at him and their gaze connected.

“Is it warming you up?” Erwin puffed again.

“Yes.” Levi’s body tingled.

“Are you sure? You’re still trembling. Or,” he kissed the hand, “is it turning you on?”

Levi tsk-tsked trying to be unfazed. “Is the alcohol already hitting you?”

Erwin moved forward gently forcing Levi to lay back has he climbed above him. “Yes. Didn’t you want to get me drunk? To take advantage of me?”

“Whatever. You’re the one taking advantage.”

“Mmm, yes. You’re cold and I want to help warm you up.” Erwin leaned into his ear. “I want you.”

Levi’s body began to heat up from the inside and his breath quickened. Erwin slipped his hand under Levi’s shirt, touching his hot skin with his cold hand. Levi sucked in air from the contact.

“Warm me up too, Levi.”


	27. Misunderstandings & Mending

The late afternoon air was cool as the warm sun was slowly becoming less bright. The park was full of children playing and their watchful parents. Levi sat at a bench at a distance from the families enjoying the weather and funny kids. A toddler with a full head of blond hair ran by. Levi smiled as he saw the young boy was still getting a grasp on running and his words were loud but still broken from learning to speak. ‘He’s cute,’ Levi thought. The child reminded him of someone he hadn’t seen in years. A person Levi couldn’t think of without pain.

“Jr.” A man yelled as he came trotting up toward the child. A man with the same blond hair as the child. The little boy laughed and tried to run away, believing it to be a game of chase. “I told you not to run off too far.” He began to apologize to Levi for the child but his expression changed as he recognized the other. “Levi?” There was surprise in his voice.

Levi stared at the man. The park seemed to get very quiet and Levi felt awkward. “Erwin.”

“How have you been?” Erwin asked.

Levi answered too quickly. “Good. Fine.”

“You look good,” he said. “I’m good, too.” They were silent. Both wondering if the other was thinking of the last time they saw each other. “Well, I should get this little one home before his mother gets upset.”

Levi checked his phone. “Yeah, I gotta go, too,” he lied. Their interaction was bringing up old pain and creating new pain.

“Um,” the other added, “can I have your number, so we can catch up?” When Levi didn’t respond, Erwin was quick to take Levi’s phone from hand and dialed his own number. “I’ll call you.”

Before Levi could tell him not to bother, Erwin lifted the child and began walking while soothingly telling the toddler they had to go home. Levi was left alone with his thoughts. It became worse that night while he laid in bed and his mind wandered. It recalled things he pushed away. But it all reemerged.

Erwin had been Levi’s first love. They were young and thought they could make it through anything. But life had choices and they were both stubborn, so they drifted apart. It was an unspoken break up and they both knew it. Levi was depressed for months. In the beginning, he refused to feel bad or to even consider crying. But after nearly two months of being down, there was a sudden, unprovoked moment of sadness that rushed over him. He never thought one could actually feel heart break but he learned one could. He didn’t go out, he couldn’t eat, he couldn’t sleep. He forced himself to take care of the important things in life but he didn’t put in much effort. He just knew he had to go on. After the first cry, he refused to do it again. Days slowly turned into weeks and weeks into months and months into years. He became an adult and learned to appreciate the experience for what it was.

The following day, Levi received a text message from an unknown number.

_It’s Erwin. How’s your day? I know there’s usually a waiting period to call someone but I couldn’t wait. I wanted to talk to you._

It hurt.  _You were always lame. Never had any game._  Levi returned.

_Yeah, but I got you._

The pain was heavy. Levi couldn’t breathe. _So, what do you need?_ He needed to put some space between them and between their past and present.

_Can we meet up? Dinner maybe?”_

Levi couldn’t do it again. The years didn’t push away the pain far enough. It saddened him more that the hurt was still fresh.  _I don’t think so. It was nice seeing you._

Erwin messaged several more times asking why. He didn’t even know. Did he not feel hurt when they broke up? Did he not feel the pain? Did he not love Levi the way Levi had loved him? Erwin continued to call and send messages the following days and though Levi, despite knowing that it wasn’t good, read them but never replied.

It was several days later when Levi received a shocking message. _I really want to see you. I’ll be at the same park tomorrow at four. I hope you will meet me. Even if you hate me, please meet me._

Levi was taken aback. He had been hurt but he never hated Erwin. Not before and not now. He decided to end it for good. He would talk to him and they could finally end it. It would hurt but he’d get over it and they could go on with their lives again.

The next afternoon, Levi was early and was surprised to see Erwin already sitting at the bench. Levi stopped and watched as Erwin looked around, checked the time, looked up to the sky then returned to scanning the park. With a deep sigh, Levi made the way to the bench.

“You came.” Erwin sounded relieved.

“Yeah.” Levi sat down and they were both quiet. Levi cleared his throat. “Is it okay for you to be here?”

“Yeah. I made time for it.”

“No, I mean your wife.”

Erwin nodded. “I’m not married.”

Levi was shocked. ‘Is he divorced? Is Jr.’s mom a girlfriend? Just a woman he dated casually that born a child?’ “What about Jr.?”

Erwin looked confused. “He’s fine. He’s at home.”

They were quiet again. Levi’s heart was racing and before he lost his nerve he asked, “What do you want from me, Erwin?”

The other looked at him. “To be honest, I hoped we could eventually get back to the way we were. I never forgot you, Levi.”

It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. There was a swelling in Levi’s throat. He took a breath. “I can’t. I don’t hate you. I never did,” he honestly spoke his feelings. “I don’t know what your situation is but I don’t want to get in between your family.”

“Family?” Erwin was confused again. “I’m not seeing anyone.”

“But,” Levi now looked confused. “Jr.”

“Why do you keep bringing up Jr.? What-” Erwin cut off as he realized. “No, no,” he quickly began. “Jr.’s first name is Mike. As in Mike and Nanaba’s son. He’s my godson. I don’t have any kids. I’m not married. I’m not dating. I never got over you. I still love you.”

The information and the confession came so fast it took Levi a moment to process what he was hearing and when he did tears flowed down without his permission.

“Levi?”

Levi’s body shook and he couldn’t stop the tears. “It hurt so much,” he said. Erwin looked hurt by his words. “You were my first love.”

“I know,” Erwin admitted. “You were mine, too. You’ve been my only love.”

Levi didn’t think it was possible but even more tears fell. Years worth of pain escaped his eyes. “I never stopped loving you, Erwin.” 


	28. Untitled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another nsfw halloween piece.

Levi and Erwin had been dating since the spring. He had met Erwin’s closest friends and even struck up a close friendship with them himself. There was a particular character that Levi, at first, had a hard time getting close to. Hanji was smart and fun but Levi also found them to be loud and noisy. And, yet, still they were everything a person could want in a friend. So, when Hanji mentioned their annual Halloween party Levi knew he and Erwin had to attend and in costume. This wasn’t something Levi usually did but for his friend and for Erwin he would do it, though he didn’t agree to do it happily.

“So, what are you going to be?” Hanji asked during one of their phone conversations.

Levi didn’t remember ever giving them his number, it had to have been Erwin and Levi was initially mad about it, but when Hanji started calling him often and talking about everything from the mundane to real life issues, Levi learned what a great person Hanji really was and their friendship blossomed.

“Be?”

"Yeah. How do you plan on coming?” They rephrased the question.

“Oh. Erwin knows my spots. But usually it’s when he rams it in. He’s good.”

“What?” Hanji asked confused yet knowing exactly what he meant. “No. A costume? What are you going to wear?”

“Oh. I don’t know,” Levi returned nonchalantly.

“You don’t know?” Hanji repeated, not sounding pleased. “The party is two days away. It’s going to be harder to find one. Are you and Erwin going to do a couples costume?”

Levi scoffed. “Ugh, no. I’ll find something and I’m sure Erwin already found something. He’s a nerd like that. Always prepared in advance.”

“You sound like a caring boyfriend. If I didn’t know you two I would be worried about your relationship.”

“What do you mean?” Levi asked, genuinely curious to the statement.

“Like,” Hanji explained, “what you just said, if I heard that from another couple I would wonder if they actually liked each other.”

“Maybe,” he agreed. “But I love Erwin,” Levi declared without hesitation.

“Love?” Hanji seemed shocked. “Have you told Erwin yet?”

“No. Neither of us has said it.”

“Hmm,” Hanji simply returned. “Make sure you get a costume,” they demanded before hanging up and Levi shrugged off the conversation.

Halloween fell on a weekday and Hanji, refusing to have the party over the weekend because “I don’t care if you work the next day, that’s not Halloween”, insisted on having the party on the day of the actual holiday. No one really complained about the day but Hanji was ready to argue with anyone who dared to try.

Levi spent a whole five minutes to put a costume together. While at the store he passed the holiday section, grabbed a cape, tossed it in the cart and kept shopping without much more thought. The night of Halloween, he put on black pants, a black long sleeve shirt, black shoes, threw on the cape and slicked back his dark hair. That was as much effort he would put in and he set off for Erwin’s apartment. He had to work a little later that day and they agreed to meet at his place where they would then go to the party together from there.

It was seven when Levi knocked on Erwin’s door. “I vant to suck you,” he said in his best Dracula voice when Erwin answered.

Erwin smiled at the greeting. “My blood?” He asked finishing the popular saying.

“No, your dick,” Levi said entering the apartment.

Erwin raised his brows at Levi’s version and moved aside so he could enter. Levi looked over Erwin’s old-timey suit. “So, what are you supposed to be?”

“Ah,” Erwin exclaimed. “I need to put on the hairs.”

“Hairs?” Levi asked confused as Erwin went to the back room. Is he putting one on at a time?

“Can you tell?” Erwin returned spreading his arms to show his costume. He had added a black wig and a mustache.

“Charlie Chaplin?” L narrowed his eyes at the other.

Erwin lowered his arms. “No. I’m Edgar Allan Poe.”

“You are such a nerd.”

“What? He’s macabre incarnate. He’s the perfect figure for Halloween.”

Levi went up to him placing a hand on his chest. “I’ll be your perfect figure this Halloween,” he said.

Erwin smiled at the proposition. “We can’t. Hanji will be mad if we don’t go to the party.”

“You should be more worried about me,” Levi said, closing in on Erwin and pushing him against the wall. He wasn’t worried about rejection. If Erwin really didn’t want it then he could and would definitely be firm in his resolve but he easily let Levi do as he pleased.

“What do you want, Levi?” Erwin’s mouth was dry and he felt his heart rate increase.

“I told you.”

When Erwin was flat against the wall, Levi dropped to his knees and tried to undo Erwin’s pants. The nineteenth century garb made it a little difficult. The vest met at the pants and wouldn’t stay up so that he could pull the latter down. “Damn costume,” Levi said lowly.

Erwin reached down to pull up the vest while Levi worked on the bottoms. He unbuckled and unzipped the pants, pulling them down to hang around Erwin’s thick thighs. He then dragged down the underwear and watched his half hardened penis slightly bounce out.

“Mmm,” Levi groaned. He took it in his mouth letting the moist warmth consume it. He licked and sucked and paid attention to the head not wanting to prolong the action. He really wanted Erwin in him but he would do this much if it meant Erwin would ram it in him later. It was Levi’s version of trick-or-treating. He was satisfied with both the time that Erwin took to come and his own ability to make it happen. Levi looked up at Erwin, cum on his mouth and his hair still perfectly slicked in place, and he stood.

Erwin’s breathing was heavy and his chest was heaving. “A vampire was perfect for you.”

“Do you vant to fuck me, Ervin?”

“The party,” Erwin began and Levi was let down by his response. “Can wait,” Erwin continued.

Levi led him to the bedroom. “But you have to take off that mustache.”

Erwin ripped it off without another thought and pulled Levi close. “Okay, but you have to keep the cape on,” he smiled.

“You pervert.”

The cape rumpled around him as Erwin rammed hard and deep in him. At a distance, from the living room, Levi heard his phone ringing knowing well it was Hanji. But Erwin was hitting his spot and Levi didn’t care about costumes or parties. Halloween was hellish but he was feeling heavenly. Erwin sped up as Levi was loudly moaning and the word “love” slipped out. His mind went blank and he couldn’t hear anymore. It was only momentarily and when his senses came rushing back he felt Erwin pull out.

Erwin sat on the bed, his breathing louder than usual. Levi stayed laying down, the cape crooked with the pointed collar on his shoulder and the long fabric partially covering his right side.

After a moment, Erwin spoke. “We better go or Hanji will never let it go.”

“Yeah,” Levi agreed, not budging. He laid a minute longer before getting up to dress. His body was slightly sore but it felt good.

They dressed and headed to the party. It was almost nine when they arrived and Hanji looked peeved. “You’re late. And your cape’s wrinkled but at least you’re in costume.”

Levi smiled and Erwin looked around both pretending as if their tardiness wasn’t due to sex. The Monster Mash played as they grabbed a drink and then they went to where the costumed guests were dancing. The song changed and they watched from against the wall as everyone scrambled for a place to participate in the zombie dance of Thriller. Erwin brought Levi close by wrapping an arm around his waist and bringing him against his body. They watched and laughed as mummies, princesses, iconic figures, monsters and the like danced like zombies to pop music.

“Did you mean it?” Erwin asked into Levi’s ear, who tilted his head to hear the other better.

“Hmm?” Levi was confused by the question.

“I don’t know if you do, but I do,” Erwin continued.

Levi looked up at him from over his shoulder. Erwin bent down to get closer to the other’s ear. “I love you, Levi.”

Levi completely turned around in Erwin’s arms. “I didn’t just say it in the heat of the moment. I do love you.”

Erwin used the cape collar to pull Levi closer to kiss him. “We loved with a love that was more than love,” he said. Levi stared at him questionably. “It’s from Edgar Allan Poe,” Erwin explained.

Levi sighed. “Of course it is. Come on,” he said, “we showed up but now let’s go home. We’ll continue this Halloween with a party for two.”


	29. Untitled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw

“Tell me,” Erwin demanded. “Say it.” He leaned over the man. He had used his body to push against the other but loosened up by allowing a little distance but not enough for the other to move. 

Levi breathed hard. “No,” he managed as his face was pushed against the desk. A desk he had previously impeccably cleaned but was now getting smudge marks from his face and dirtied by his drool. “Fuck off.”

“That’s not going to get you what you want,” Erwin warned. “Say it!”

“Do whatever you want,” Levi said through a mouth full of cheek.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Erwin asked as he pushed up against the other again and Levi groaned from the pressure. “You knew what would happen when you came in here like that.”

Levi’s white cleaning headscarf was slipping from his head and his black hair was falling carelessly with strands sticking to his forehead because of the position he was being pinned down in and he saw his dusting tool next him, yet out of his possible reach. When he went into Erwin’s office he hadn’t planned on things getting so heated between them when they saw each other. He had cleaned the other’s office many times and Erwin never had a problem with it before for him to react the the way he currently was. Levi didn’t want to give in and say what Erwin wanted to hear but he wanted to be released.

Levi breathed out loudly and paused. “I’m,” he hesitated. “I’m… a dirty boy.”

“Good boy.” Erwin pushed away from him with a devilish little laugh and Levi groaned as his penis was released from the pressure of being slightly pressed against the desk and Erwin thrust all the way in causing Levi to leak on to the floor as well as on his pants that were around his ankles.

“Look what you did,” Erwin said before pulling out and pushing back in.

Levi’s fingers grasped the edge of the desk as he took in repeated thrusts. Finally getting his release.

Erwin was tucking himself back in while Levi was fixing his clothes when the latter asked, “What was all that?”

Erwin looked him over. “It’s that get up,” he answered with a nod to the other’s clothing.

“I always wear this to clean,” Levi returned.

“I know and everytime I want to mess you up,” Erwin admitted.

“My cleaning clothes get you hot?” Levi asked surprised and almost disgusted.

Erwin wanting to defend himself from a possible odd seeming fetish quickly said, “I didn’t hear any complaints when you were leaking on my desk.”

“That I have to clean again,” Levi emphasized. He replaced his headscarf, tightening it well, and grabbed his duster.

“Then stop seducing me, you tempter,” Erwin said, watching Levi’s every action.

“Sicko pervert,” Levi said before leaving the office for more cleaning supplies.


	30. Untitled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw-ish...

Erwin had seen many of Levi’s expressions. His look of anger, hate, rage, contentment, and even the ocassional smile. From associates to allies to friends, Erwin had learned a lot about Levi and was able to read him better than Levi knew. Erwin could determine the other’s moods and he recognized when there was a shift in their friendship. Levi must have learned a lot, too, because they were able to communicate with just a look.

It was a look that proved he and Levi were both of one mind one late evening. They stood silent gazing into each other’s eyes. There was something in Levi’s expression that Erwin knew he wasn’t misunderstanding. He took Levi’s hand in his with no defiance and when he led Levi to the bed there was no resistance. They stood beside the impeccably made bed, done with great attention to detail, and continued to gaze, both waiting to see if the other was going to back down.

Levi broke first and, to Erwin’s surprise, began to quickly strip. He kicked off his shoes, removed straps, and pulled off his pants. Erwin watched the man briskly disrobe and wondered if Levi was hurried because the military life, the threat of attacking titans, never left enough time or if this was just something Levi was used to, something quick and meaningless. As Levi started unbuttoning the shirt, Erwin placed his hands on either of Levi’s arms, stopping his movements. Levi looked up at him confused.

Erwin looked over the half naked man in front of him in nothing but a shirt for a moment. He pulled Levi on to the bed and when they were settled he reached behind and under the shirt and cupped one of Levi’s cheeks causing Levi to instantly tinge pink. Erwin watched, thrilled with this new expression. An embarrassed Levi was alluring. He ran his hand down the other’s thigh and back up between his legs and Levi braced himself by holding onto Erwin’s shoulders. As he did so, Erwin looked up at him. He knew and he knew Levi knew that this was neither going to be quick nor meaningless.


	31. Untitled

Erwin slid the second boot onto his foot then stood to smoothen his shirt and adjust the uniform straps. He scanned the room in search of his jacket finding it tossed over a chair. He started crossing the room and while passing the bed he noticed the pair of feet sticking out from the bedsheet. At the head of the bed, messy black hair stuck out over a white pillow case.

He continued pass the bed where he found the blanket, fallen and crumpled, on the floor due to their love making just hours ago. He bent, picking it up and placed it on the metal frame of the foot of the bed. He grabbed his jacket and went back around the bed to face his sleeping companion.

He brushed hair away from the other’s forehead then caressed his skin and cupped his cheek. Erwin brought his thumb up to the small nose and gently booped it. He leaned in and placed a kiss on the cheek causing the sleeping man to stir.

“Erwin?” Sleep could still be heard in his voice. “You’re already dressed?”

“Yeah,” Erwin returned softly. “You still have time. Go back to sleep.”

Without complaint the other rested and Erwin realized that Levi hadn’t showered after their amorous midnight session and he knew what was to come. He recalled the last time Levi fell asleep while still covered in the sweat and proof of their love and how he blamed Erwin for it.

Levi had been grouchier than usual when he entered Erwin’s office that next morning.

“It’s your fault,” Levi answered when Erwin attempted pleasantries and received brusque replies.

“I’m aware you suffer from bouts of insomnia, did you not get enough sleep last night, Captain?” Erwin asked in his commander voice.

Levi looked pissed and Erwin lowered himself to be at the other’s ear. “Or were the activites too much for you,  _Levi_?” He used his bedroom voice that he knew Levi was weak against.

“I hate you.” Levi narrowed his eyes at the man.

“Yes, Captain.”

“It’s your fault,” Levi said as he walked away and to the door.

“Yes, Captain.”

Levi paused on reaching the door and without turning to look at Erwin he asked, “Tonight?”

“ _Yes, Captain_.”

Now, looking at the sleeping man, Erwin knew what to expect and resolved to attempt to appease his lover by having Levi’s favorite tea waiting for him when he comes into the office later, grumpily but freshly bathed. With another kiss to the forehead, Erwin stood, feeling refreshed and ready for the day ahead.


End file.
